


Let me

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica may have some troubles controlling her wolf, but it's really not as bad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt : Erica/Melissa - scent

Erica pushes her prеy - no not prey- back and she shivers. Maybe it's fear, maybe it's something else, she's not sure and doesn't care eithеr way. Erica flattens her tongue and licks her collarbone.  
  
Melissa is so soft, warm and yielding.  
  
Erica squeezes her tit and pushes her back against the wall. “E-Erica.” Melissa's hand pushes at her shoulder, but the wolf doesn't move. She continues to suck at the fragile column of her neck. “Stop… that.”  
  
“Shhhh, be quiet.” The wolf hates to talk, it feels unnatural and her tongue curls so clumsily around the sounds. “Lemme-”  
  
She isn't sure how it came across so the wolf licks at her neck again. She gropes her breasts, caresses the soft belly outlined by her shirt, grabs her ass.  
  
The wolf slides down and pushes her face against the human's crotch. She smells so good, part fear, part desire. Pack. The rumble starts somewhere deep in Erica's chest and rolls off of her tongue quietly. She presess closer and starts to mouth at her growling softly.  
  
Melissa tries to push her head back, tries to catch her off balance, but it doesn't work. She's left breathless and _wet_ with a horny  werewolf trying to fuck her through her pants in the hallway.


End file.
